Strange Fate
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: Kagome runs into Bankotsu's reincarnation at school. Who is he? How? Will romance bloom? Read and find out. Origionally & adopted from Lyoki!
1. Chapter 1: Do over

That morning the Higurashi family was in a rush. Kagome had just gotten back from Feudal Japan, Sota had a huge test today and he didn't want to be late, mom had to hurry to the grocery store, and grandpa had to finish his special bonding enchantments to put on the shrine. Everyone was scrambling around trying to get their things together. Everything was so confusing that Kagome ran down the stairs of the shrine with no shoes on.

She dashed back up the stairs and ran inside. Her mom was holding the shoes as if she knew Kagome would do that. Kagome slipped on her shoes, gave her mom a quick kiss, and dashed down the steps again. She was hurrying for she had a history exam that day and didn't want to be late. Thoughts of Inuyasha and the fight that they had earlier were running through her head. She wanted to go back and apologize, but she needed to hurry on to school.

She ran with to school with all her books in her hands. She headed towards the school doors when, being the clumsy girl she is, she dropped her book without noticing. She kept running when she heard a familiar voice yell:

"Hey! You dropped your book!"

Kagome slowly turned around and saw a young boy with black hair pulled up in a braid, sapphire eyes, and the most gorgeous face. Kagome gasped, for she recognized the boy as Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven. The same Bankotsu that Inuyasha killed.

"AAAA! It's you...B-Bankotsu! but how?" Kagome screamed as she snatched the book out of the notorious mercenary's hands. Kagome screamed and was about to run away when the mysterious killer grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She tried to pull away as she clawed him.

"Woah! Calm down! I'm not this Bankotsu guy or whoever! I'm Ken'ichi."

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone I knew before… and not in a good way." Kagome apologized nervously. She gazed into his gorgeous sapphire eyes and smiled, "Ummm... Let's start again. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and thank you very much for helping me with my book."

"Hi, the names Ken'ichi. Who's this bankotsu guy? Some murderer or something? You seem frightened of this guy. Can i help...Kagome?" he asked as he smiled. Kagome couldn't find any words to say. She was to busy gazing into his eyes. She was speechless and realized she was making herself look like a fool.

"Uh…um...yeah sure...I mean no! This guy is dead...I don't have to worry a-about him. " Kagome choked.

"Ok." Ken'ichi replied_. /Wow. I thought girls at my old school were weird/, _he thought.

_~Oh great!you're making yourself look like a complete idiot!~_ Kagome thought, _~just take a deep breath and say something else.~_

"Umm, well, bye!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she dashed in the school.

"Wait!" Ken'ichi yelled. He was too late though, Kagome had already disappeared into the building. _/And I wanted too know more about this girl... Why?/_

-LUNCH-

Kagome tried really hard to answer the questions on the history exam. It was kind of hard for her since she hadn't been in school for a while. Thoughts of the boy she met that morning were running through her head.

_~I wonder why that boy looks so much like Bankotsu.~_ Kagome thought. She tried to think of explanations when the bell rang. Time was up and she had only answered five questions. "Oh no!...I didn't get to finish!" she thought, _~Ooh! Maybe I can finish it during free period!~_

Kagome walked up to the teacher and asked if she could finish it during free period. Her teacher said it was fine and that there would also be another student in here during free period finishing up his test too. "That's fine." Kagome told him and headed to the lunchroom to get her lunch.

Today's meal was rice balls and soup. Kagome smirked and headed back to the classroom to her classroom, tray in hand. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see who the other student was. It was Ken'ichi.

"Oh... Hi Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Hey." she replied nervously. _~Why am I nervous?~ _She sat in the desk right next to him and started on her test. Every now and then she would take a bit out of her rice ball and smile at Ken'ichi who was rapidly answering the questions on the test.

~_Wow! He's smart~, _Kagome thought in amazement. She was too busy thinking that she almost forgot about her test. She snapped out of her fantasy world and continued on with her test. Before she knew it Ken'ichi was bringing his finished test up to the teacher's desk. He walked back to his desk and looked at Kagome. She had one more question left. She quickly finished and brought her test to the teacher. She sat back down and turned to Ken'ichi who was nibbling on his rice.

"Hey, I just wanted too apologize again, for this morning." Kagome said to Ken'ichi.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Ken'ichi replied. "Listen, why don't we start over? Again… Hi, I'm Ken'ichi. You?" he said as he extended his hand out for her to shake.

"And I'm Kagome." she said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet the not paranoid you."

"Oh yeah. I'm really, _really _sorry about that." she said as she blushed. He smiled back at her and continued eating. Kagome had only eaten one of her rice balls when the bell had rung for P.E.

"Bye." he said as he headed out the classroom door.

Kagome smiled and was happy that he was the one she got to sit with, but little did she know someone had been watching them from the outside window. Someone that was who was really jealous.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Blue Book

Kagome looked at the clock, it read 3:29,_ ~Only one minute left! ~,_ she thought. She started to pack her things up so that she could run outside to meet up with Ken'ichi. And 3...2...1... _**BRING!! BRING!! **_Kagome sprang up out of her seat and headed out of the door before anyone could even blink. She ran into the courtyard and looked around, but who she saw wasn't Ken'ichi, it was{wait for it…} _Hojo!_

"Hi Kagome!" he yelled happily. He ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi Hojo." she replied, disappointed.

"Hey Kagome? Who was that boy you were eating with at lunch today?"

"How the hell did you know I ate lunch with a boy?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...umm… I was watching you two in the window." he confessed sheepishly.

"What?! _Why_?"

"Please don't be mad! I was just looking for you because you weren't in the cafeteria or in the courtyard. When I found you, you were laughing and talking with this strange boy."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I think he's bad news."

"That's a lie. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to someone who has more dignity than to spy on me." At that moment Ken'ichi walked out of the school doors and Kagome completely forgot about Hojo.

"Hi Ken'ichi!" she yelled as she ran up to Ken'ichi and smiled. Hojo stood there surprised that Kagome had forgotten about him. Hojo just frowned and walked off.

"Oh, hi Kagome!"

"Hey, are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

"Ok. Ken'ichi, I was w-wondering if you wanted to s-study, umm, for the math exam at my house?" she asked nervously. _~There I go with being nervous again! Why?~_

"Sure. We can walk together."

"Ok." Ken'ichi then grabbed Kagome's hand and let her lead the way. Then smirked at the blush on her cheeks.

_~He grabbed my hand! ~ _Kagome looked up at Ken'ichi and smiled. She loved being with him. Even if she just met him this morning, she loved being with him. Ken'ichi then looked at Kagome who was staring at him. They both looked straight ahead and blushed/smirked {I'll let you guess who did what;)}. They walked up the steps to Kagome's shrine and entered the house.

"Mom…! I'm home and I have company! Can I make some tea?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mom then walked into the room.

"Sure Kagome," she said then looked at Ken'ichi who smiled, "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Ken'ichi, he is new and we're going to study for our math exam."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. Nice house." Ken'ichi said.

"Why thank you. Make yourself at home." she said as she walked into the living room.

"Ken'ichi. I'll make us some tea. You just go upstairs in my room. Second door on the right." Kagome suggested.

"Ok." Ken'ichi said as he walked upstairs. Kagome then walked in the kitchen and put a teakettle on the stove. Once the water boiled, she poured the water in two and cups and added the tea. She started to head upstairs when she heard..."Bankotsu! I thought I killed you!"

"Oh Shit!" Kagome said as she dropped the cups making them break and ran upstairs. She opened the door and Inuyasha had Ken'ichi pinned to the wall.

"Ugh...Kagome...help!" Ken'ichi pleaded.

"Inuyasha! _**Sit**_!" Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha then fell to the ground along with Ken'ichi. Kagome then ran up to Ken'ichi and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry Ken'ichi!" Kagome said.

"Who is that?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Um… Nobody." then Inuyasha sat up and stared at Ken'ichi.

"Kagome! Why the _hell _are you helping him? That's Bankotsu!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wish everyone would quit calling me that!" Ken'ichi said

"That's not Bankotsu! Inuyasha this is Ken'ichi, Ken'ichi this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha!" Ken'ichi said with a smile. Inuyasha just grumbled.

"I'm going to play with Buyo." Inuyasha announced. He walked out of the room and down the stairs

*********

Inuyasha found the sleeping cat on the living room rug and decided to surprise him. Inuyasha hid behind the chair and every now and then would look over at Buyo. He slowly crept up to him and sort of hovered over Buyo's face. He was about to tickle him when...

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. Immediately, Buyo sprang up off the rug and ran into the kitchen. Inuyasha let out a low growl and looked into Kagome's direction

"What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing to my cat." she replied.

"It's none of your business." Inuyasha said angrily. Ken'ichi and Inuyasha looked at each other for a few minutes. Jealousy was in Inuyasha's eyes and innocence was in Ken'ichi's. Inuyasha then let out a low growl once again and walked towards the kitchen. He was about to walk through the door when….

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs. I'll be right back so don't start anything."

"Wait Inuyasha." Ken'ichi said.

Inuyasha slowly turned around. "What?!" he yelled, this unaffected Ken'ichi.

"Is there anything going on between you and Kagome?" Ken'ichi asked.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment and then started to blush. "No… of course not. We're just friends and that's all." He answered nervously.

"Oh well that's a relief, I just wanted to make sure because I was going to ask her to a movie this weekend and I didn't want to look like an idiot by asking her when she already had a boyfriend. " Ken'ichi's response shocked Inuyasha and made him sort of mad. Ken'ichi took a deep breath and headed upstairs. "Wish me good luck." he said.

He then started up the stairs, but was then stopped by the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. "Not so fast!" Inuyasha said. Ken'ichi turned around slowly to find Inuyasha with a huge sword.

" Uh, Kagome!… KAGOME!" Ken'ichi then backs away as Inuyasha walks towards him.

"No way are you taking Kagome anywhere!" Inuyasha growled.

"I was only going to t-take her t-to a m-movie." Ken'ichi stuttered.

"I don't care. You're not taking her!" he said, even more angry.

"Kagome!" he yelled once more. Inuyasha then lifted up his sword and it started to glow. "Wind Sc-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a huge thud. Kagome then ran over to Ken'ichi who was shaking half to death.

"Are you ok?" she asked nicely. Ken'ichi continued to shake.

"Wha…what is he?" he asked.

"Dead meat. I'll explain later. Ken'ichi why don't you go up to my room so I can talk to Inuyasha?"

"Oh, um…ok." he said as he slowly walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. As he walked up to Kagome's room, he could hear Kagome's fury.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I _TOLD YOU _NOT TO START ANYTHING, _DIDN'T I?_" she screamed.

Inuyasha {smartly} muttered a shakey "Yes ma'am. But he was going too take to a, umm.. movie!" When Kagome heard this she got really speechless.

"_Really_, he wanted to take me to a _movie_?" she squealed as she started to gaze off into a fantasy world. It was shattered by Inuyasha's yelling. Ken'ichi just continued on into Kagome's room. He tried to muffle the screaming by closing the door, but her screams could still be heard.

_/What in the hell is going on? /_, he thought. _/Why was Inuyasha trying to attack me? And why do people keep calling me this Bankotsu guy?/ _Ken'ichi sat at Kagome's desk and started to think. Questions were running through his mind and he was still shaking from earlier. He looked around Kagome's room for any clues that might explain what was going on. He looked through the drawers of her desk and found a blue notebook. "Huh? What's this?" Ken'ichi muttered quietly as he looked through the pages. Each page had a picture of a person and a story about them. The first page read "Inuyasha". _/Ah ha! This is what I'm looking for!/_ Ken'ichi smirked.

He skimmed through the page and read everything from, _who Inuyasha's parents were_, _the fact that he is a half-demon_, _and that he has very powerful attacks_. _/Who are all these people?/ _he wondered. "There's a monk, a demon exterminator, a FOX KIT! I repeat, '_what the hell is going on_'?" After he read all of those pages he flipped over to a page that had a red divider attached to it. The paper read villains. "Villains?" he muttered. He examined each page carefully studying each description.

"Naraku…. Kagura…Kanna… Who are these people?" he flipped over another to find a page titled '_Band of Seven' _and saw that the first member was named Bankotsu. _/Bankotsu? That's what Kagome called me earlier. /_ As he looked at the picture closer he noticed that the man on the page looked _exactly like him_. _/And now I see why she thought I was him! He looks exactly like me! How can that be? It says this man lived a five-hundred_ _years ago!/_

He finished reading Bankotsu's description when he heard the bedroom door open. He then quickly stuffed the tiny book in his pocket and turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry about Inuyasha'a behavior, Ken'ichi." She said calmly.

"Don't sweat it. Listin, I gotta go, I'm sorry." he then quickly grabbed his things and headed for the door. He then gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stairs.

Kagome stood there with her face in awe. Her cheeks were a little red and she felt light headed. Ken'ichi then walked towards the front door and saw Inuyasha in the living room with a pissed off look on his face. He just gave Ken'ichi an evil look as Ken'ichi ran out of the door scared. He slowly closed the door behind him and headed home. On his way home, he kelp thinking about the book. The book was still in his pocket because he smuggled it for future reading material. Sure he felt guilty but he already interested and he wanted to know more about this man who had his face. _/I'm going to get to the bottom of this! /_ He thought, determined.

Hello fellow readers^^! Kensgingirlxoxo652 in the house^^!

Okey-dokey, I'd like to thank the reviewers: Tempest 78, , Yuti-Chan, and most of all{For the error corrections^^} Epitomeofdeath^^! Your reviews warmed my heart up like hot choco! Keep reading the story!

Oh, and one more thing! I really don't own anything from the next two chapters, but I did edit _a lot _of stuff, so it's a little different. Before you get mad at me I did say{in the sum} that I adopted this story from Lyoki{With her permission, of course^^!}! But anything from the next chappy and up are _my _ideas! I pinky promise! And too some-what make up for that little confusion here's a sneak peak of the next chappy^^:

"_What…? Where am I?" Kagome muttered._

"_Your in our hide out."_

_~What? Hey I know that voice its- wait __**HOW?**_

"_I'm sure you're probably wondering how the hell I'm here again, right?"_

"_Read my mind."_

_He laughed. "Well, to be honest, the reason is _you_."_

Who is this mystery guy? Ask around, 'cause my lips are sealed. Now remember **REVIEW****!!!!!!!!! **I love you all!

Your favorite author,

Kenshingirlxoxo652


	3. Chapter 3: Is that a bad thing?

"Kagome, what the

hell are you wearing!" Inuyasha screamed.

One minute Inuyasha was playing with the damn cat, and the next he walks in Kagome's room to find Kagome in a strapless black satin mini dress, with a v-cut in the front that showed a lot of cleavage. *Why the hell do you want do this to me Kagome? Why do you wear something this- this, well, hot!* He was mad because, if he was getting hard, than any male who saw her was gonna get hard. And also… she wasn't dressing up like this for him

She was dressing up like this for Ken'ichi.

"Why? Do you like it?" Kagome asked. Then, looking down and, pointing at the lump in his pants, she laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Inuyasha blushed and said, "Why are you so cruel to me?"

"It's all in the genes, babe."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to bring out my inner female."

"Bring it out anymore and you're gonna turn into a prostitute."

"I am not! Sit!" And then Inuyasha went face first to the floor. After that, she decided to put on some makeup. ~I think I'll go light.~ , she thought

Finishing putting on some blush, she heard the door-bell ring and yelled, "I'll get it!" Kagome then quickly ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Ken'ichi! How are you?" she said

Ken'ichi was just standing, gaping at Kagome. After a few minutes of staring at Kagome, he finally said, "U-um, I'm great. You?" /Shit! It should illegal to look that hot!/

"Fine, thanks." #Yes you are.#

"What the hell?"

"Ken'ichi, are you okay?"

"No, I-I thought I heard a voice and… Never mind. I'm fine now."

"Okay then… You ready to go?"

"Yep."

Putting on her black ballet flats, she said, "Awesome."

They were both walking outside, when Kagome saw his black Corvette and squealed, "That's your car?"

"Yeah, like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Chuckling, Ken'ichi said, "Okay then. Data info number 2; Like's cars."

"Wait, what's number 1?"

"Super hot." Then he smirked at her blush. Opening the passenger door for her he said, "Ladies first,"

Getting into the car, she managed to stutter out, "O-okay" .

-At the restaurant-

Kagome and Ken'ichi were at a restaurant named "Toro", and they were sitting across from each other in a booth. "Wow. It's nice in here." Kagome said.

Ken'ichi only muttered out a silent, "Uh-huh," He was too busy thinking about something else to talk.

/What was that voice in my head? I must be crazy. Learning your incarnate is a serial killer from 500 years ago can do that to someone. Because it's completely NORMAL. Not./

"Ken'ichi, you're spacing out on me. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He replied. "Oh, sorry Kags. I was just thinking."

"Kags?" Kagome asked, raising a delicate brow with amusement.

"Yes. Kags."

She just shook her head and said, "Okay. What were you thinking about?"

"It's just-"

The waiter coming up too ask what they would like too drink interrupted Ken'ichi's reply.

"Two ice teas, please." Kagome said.

When the waiter left, Kagome continued their conversation. "Just what?"

"Um, nothing. It's nothing." He said, starting to feel a little nauseated. "Excuse me. I think I need to use the restroom."

He got up and nearly ran too the mans bathroom. Getting in a stall his head started to throb and he started to see red.

/Red like blood./, he thought.

Then he started too see it everywhere. He was aware of someone else there, but he didn't care. He started too smell fire and heard people screaming. Men, woman, children, even demons. It was hell. It had to be hell. What else would be this terrifying?

/WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?/

It got to the point where he was puking, with someone was holing his hair out of face. /Oh, please. PLEASE. End this. I'd rather die than see another minute this!/

He groaned in pain, because more of it he saw.

It was chaos. Absolute chaos. Fire burning down the old fashioned house in the village. People running in every direction, trying too escape. Everybody's screams of what could only be described as absolute terror. There were also six very strong men killing every person in sight. Men, women, even children were being slain.

But in the middle of it all was a man. He had long braided hair, cruel sapphire eyes, and… a smirking mouth.

His name was Bankotsu.

Ken'ichi passed out with his last thought being, /Me. That sick bastard was ME!/

Ken'ichi woke up in a room that was all white. Seriously, it was all white. White curtains, white bed, white walls. White. There was an annoying beeping sound too.

/A hospital…/ Ken'ichi thought, surprised.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" It was Kagome. She was sitting next too the hospital bed he was in, holding his hand.

"Ugh, not so hot. I still have a headache."

"Oh? 'Cause it looked like you had a little more than a headache."

"I know ri- Wait, were you that person in the bathroom with me?"

"Yes. I was worried when you just ran off like that."

"I'm sorry I worried you. But what the hell was that? Was that the Band of Seven?"

Kagome stiffened. "How do you know about- Ah… I understand. So you're my little book-thieving fairy, huh? I was wondering where that was."

Ken'ichi blanched and said, "Fairy? I in no way resemble a damn fairy!"

"Testy. Did I hit a nerve? Well, I'm sorry. The next time you steal a personal item of mine, I'll try to be a bit nicer!"

"That's all I ask."

"Smart-ass."

"Say my name. Look, I really am sorry about your book. I just wanted to know who the hell everybody was calling me. Nice underwear by the way."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Thanks, ya dirty perv. And I guess I understand where your coming from. Next time just ask me, 'kay?"

Ken'ichi nodded. Then he sighed, and started acting serious. "Hey, Kags? You still didn't answer my other question from earlier… What was that?"

"What was what?"

He described the visions he had to her and she sighed said, "I don't know exactly, but I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"Memories. I think they're memories. I get them all the time in my dreams. Yours must be not be coming so nicely, though. Well, that was Bankotsu for ya." She muttered the last part.

"You know what? I think your right. So… those are the memories of a mercenary, huh?"

"I guess so."

A comfortable silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry." Ken'ichi said.

"For what?"

"For ruining your first date."

"Oh, that's all? I thought you stole a pair of my underwear."

"I did that too."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "What are we going to do with you, ya perv?"

"Hug me. Feed me. Love me… Kiss me?"

"We can do that when you're not in a hospital bed. And when your parents aren't gonna be in here in 3…2…1."

Just on cue, ken'ichi's parents walked in.

"Oh, Ken'ichi, baby, what did that woman do to you?" Ken'ichi's mother said, rushing over to hug her son.

"Other than make my day, nothing. And 'that woman' is standing right behind you mom."

Ken'ichi's mom turned around and, with distaste she didn't even try too hide, said, "Oh, there's the little bimbo. Hello."

"Um, hi."

"Did I give you permission too speak to me after what you did too my little Ken'ichi? Because I don't think I did!"

Ken'ichi's dad chose then to intervene. "Now, now, Sakura, Ken'ichi said she didn't do anything."

"She could have drugged him!"

"I highly doubt she would do that."

"I believe she's perfectly capable of it!"

"Mom, shut up!" Ken'ichi said, seeing Kagome's eyes darken.

Sakura gasped and said, "Don't you yell at me! She's cast some sort of spell over you or something. I forbid that you see her.", and to Kagome she said,"So, you Bimbo bitch, you can leave now."

Before anyone could say anything, Kagome ran out of the room. Behind her Kagome could hear them all screaming, especially Ken'ichi. It made her happy that he sticking up for her.

~He's a good boyfriend. I'm glad I gave him a chance.~ She thought.

Inuyasha was rude, predicable, loud, always went to go see Kikyo behind her back, and was just… annoying. And boring.

But… Ken'ichi was polite, always did something you would never expect him too do, quiet, but not too quiet, would never go see an ex-girlfriend behind her back, and was exciting. He… was an adventure.

One she wanted too explore.

On her way home she thought, ~I think I'm in love, and not with Inuyasha. Is it possible to fall out and in love in just a week? I think so… No. No, it's not. It can't be possible. That's how long it took me too fall in love with Inuyasha and look how many times I got my heart broken!~

She heard a beautiful voice, that wasn't hers, whisper, =Ken'ichi's not Inuyasha…=

~Well, that's true! Wait- Who the hell are you?~

=Who do you think I am, My Daughter?=

Kagome gasped. ~Midoriko? But… How?~

=Those were not just Kikyo's memories you were seeing , Daughter…=

~Whose were they then? Wait- Were they… yours?~

=You are a very intelligent.=

~Thanks. So does this men I'm not…~

=Kikyo's reincarnation? No, my daughter, you are not. You are my reincarnation.=

~Then why do I look like her?~

=You do now, but when your powers are at their strongest, you will look like me.=

~I'll be so beautiful… And all the good I could do with powers!~

Kagome heard laughter in her head.

~What?~

=Nothing. You really are something, though.=

~In a good way or a bad way?~

=A good way, my daughter, a very good way. It's no wonder why boys keep falling for you.=

Kagome blushed.

Walking through the front door of her home, she noticed it started too rain as her mother asked, "Kagome, dear, is that you?"

"Yes, momma, it's me." Kagome replied.

Walking into the living room, her mother said, "So, how was the date?"

Kagome bit her lip. "We didn't really have one…"

They both sat down and Kagome's mother asked, "Why not?"

"Well, you know how I told you Ken'ichi was Bankotsu's reincarnation?"

Her mother nodded.

"And that other time I mentioned I thought my dreams were memories of my incarnate? That was true, ya know."

Another nod.

"Well, I think Ken'ichi's memories are coming back too… And not as calmly. It got the where he was puking and he eventually passed out, so I took him too the hospital, and then his hell-mom came in…"

Kagome's mom gasped. "Why, Kagome, I'm astonished! I taught you too always respect your elders, didn't I?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Well it's kind of hard too do that when she comes in calling me a 'Bimbo bitch' and accusing me of bewitching my boyfriend. I tried, momma, I really tried, but she made so- So hard!"

"In that case, I hope you called her a whore."

Kagome laughed. "Mom! I can't believe you just said that! I-"

A knocking at the door interrupted Kagome.

"I wonder who could be here at 11:00…" Kagome's mom muttered.

Kagome groaned and got up saying, "I'll get it."

When she answered the door she was surprised too see Ken'ichi, and with his hands in fists at his side, he was soaked from the rain that was outside. And he looked mad. ~Hmm… I wonder what's wrong.~

Ken'ichi stiffly asked, "Can I come in?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Of course!"

Walking in, Ken'ichi greeted Kagome mother with a nod. She nodded back.

"Come on, Ken'ichi. Let's get you some dry clothes and a hot shower. You can use my room." Kagome said.

He just nodded.

When they were in Kagome's room, Kagome, not caring he was soaking wet, suddenly hugged him fiercely. "Ken'ichi, what's wrong?"

Hugging her back, he said, "My mom." Short and simple. No jokes, no smile, and no sarcastic comments.

~I don't like him like this. ~, Kagome thought.

"What else?" She asked.

"She wouldn't quit insulting you, so I told my dad that I wasn't coming home until she got some help. She was already showing signs of being crazy and doing drugs, you see, and dad was in denial. I was already leaning towards leaving home. I just didn't have anywhere too go! And this was it! I'm not putting up with it anymore. I'm sorry for intruding. And what she said to you. She had no right!"

"Ken'ichi, honey, please just calm down. It's okay, everything's okay. And you are not intruding, don't you ever feel that way! You can always come too me, okay?"

"Okay," After a pause, he relaxed and whispered in her ear, "See, this is why I love you. You always know exactly what too say. You always make me feel happy. When you walked out of that hospital, I thought you walked out of my life. It almost tore me apart."

"You love me?" she whispered back.

He nodded. "How in the hell could I not? You're beautiful, sweet, and just irresistibly cute when you do that pouty-thing with your mouth, hot when you're angry, and absolutely lovable. You're made of sweet, spice, and every thing beautiful in every way."

~And another difference between him and Inuyasha: He's not afraid of his emotions!~

=Another very importance difference between them, my daughter: He love's you.=

~Oh, Midoriko, your right! He really, truly love's me!~

"Oh, Ken'ichi, I love you too!"

Pulling away she said, "Now, let's get you a shower!"

He smirked. "Will you be joining me?"

She caught him off guard by saying, "Maybe…"

Getting a dirty image in his head, he started too get hard and said, "Seriously?"

"No."

"What? Even after you just gave me a boner?"

"Sounds like a personal problem… But it's not mine. So no, I won't be joining you."

"You're so cruel."

Laughing, she said, "I know. And you're a perverted smart-ass!"

"But you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Your right. Now get in the damn shower!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After Ken'ichi was down showering, while Kagome was putting Souta too bed, Mrs. Higarashi gave him some dry clothes and said, "Here. These were Kagome's fathers."

"Umm… Mrs. Higar-"

"Just Shiori, please."{I don't know her real name }

"Um, Shiori, I can't wear thes-"

"Nonsense. He would want you too have them."

"You're sure?"

"Positive.

"Okay… Thank you."

Mrs. Higarashi was walking out of Kagome's room when she suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, and, Ken'ichi?"

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sure Kagome's already told you this, but you're always welcome here."

"She did."

"Such a kind soul. Did you know Inuyasha broke her heart?"

"Inuyasha? As in the half demon that's always here?"

"Yes."

"He broke her heart?"

"Yes, he tore it too pieces. I thought she wouldn't live through it."

"Oh, well, how did he brake her heart?"

"He kept on going too see an Kikyo behind her back." Kagome's mother Tsked.

"Who's Kikyo?"

"His ex-girlfriend. Didn't read that in her book?"

"It's not in there." He paused. " I never would've guessed. She doesn't act like someone who got her heart broke by him."

"Well, that's Kagome for you. Somebody would kill her, and then she would come back and forgive them."

Ken'ichi laughed. "Yes, that's true. I've never met such an amazing woman. You did a good job."

"Thank you. I hear that all the time. Bye Ken'ichi."

"Bye, Mrs. Hi- Uh. Shiori."

"Wait- one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't be like Inuyasha."

He knew what she meant. "I won't. I promise."

"I'm holding you too that!" And she left.

Unknown too them, a very guilty feeling half demon was listening too every word. *I broke her heart? Why didn't you tell me Kagome?*

-With Kagome-

"Souta, come on! Get out of there!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome's mom asked Kagome if she could get Souta ready for bed, and, being the kind person she was, she said yes.

She had no idea she was getting pulled into a war with the little brat.

~How the hell does mom put up with this?~

"Come on ya little brat! Stop playing with yourself! I know growing testosterone, but still."

"I am not playing with myself!" he yelled back. She was just joking, but his tone of voice made her think he really was playing with himself.

"Well, then, come on! I've got a hot boy too accompany!"

The door opened. "Which one?" he said in a mocking tone.

Kagome wrestled him into a headlock. "You little brat!" she said.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!"

"Good little munchkin!"

"I am not a munchkin!"

"You might wanna rethink that!"

"Oh, hush up!"

"What'd you say?"

Souta gulped at the glare he got.

"Nothing my beautiful sister!"

Opening the door too Souta's room, she said, "That's what I thought, my idiotic little brother!"

Getting into his bed, Souta said, "You don't mean that!"

"You're right. Your very intelligent for a boy your age, actually." Kagome said, sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"You're pretty smart too. Know, tell me all about Ken'ichi."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"What? What? What? What'd I say?"

"You, *laugh*, sounded, *gasp*, like a, *tear*, GIRL!", and more laughing.

Thinking over his words, he started laughing too. "Your*gasp**laugh* right!"

When both were finished laughing, they whipped tears from their eyes and Kagome asked, "What do you want too know?"

"…Is he like Inuyasha?"

Kagome understood what he meant. "No, Souta, he's nothing like Inuyasha. I'm sure Ken'ichi's broken plenty of hearts, but I don't think it'll be mine. Not this time."

"I'm really glad too hear that, Sis."

~He grew up so much without me knowing it…~

=I'm sorry, My Daughter.=

~It was out of your hands.~

=I'm still sorry.=

~Don't be.~

"Since when did you start being so protective, Souta?"

"Since I decided that… People need other people."

Kagome hesitated before saying; "I know I don't tell you this often… But I love you Souta. I'm lucky too have you as a little brother."

Half asleep now, groggily, Souta replied, "I love you too, Sis."

Kissing her, now sleeping, little brother on the cheek she said, "Goodnight,"

Kagome silently got up, closed his door, and left.

Everything was silent.

That's why Kagome jumped high in the air when somebody said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was Inuyasha. He was leaning against the wall with one foot on the wall and his bangs were covering his eyes.

Putting a hand too her heart, she said, "Oh, Inuyasha, you scarred me! And get your foot off the wall!"

Ignoring her, he repeated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Quiet," She hissed. "I just got Souta too sleep, and Momma's probably going too sleep too…"

"I don't care!" He yelled

"Quiet! Didn't tell you what?"

Deadly calm and silent again, he said, "That I broke your heart…"

Kagome's blood went cold. ~I never wanted him too know that! Who told him?~

=I have no idea…=

~Neither do I…~

"W-who told you that?"

"Stop stalling."

Sighing, Kagome said, "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess… you called me useless so much, I didn't want you to think worse of me. I was in love with you, after all."

"You should've told me."

"Well, I didn't . That's in the past now, I think of you as an older brother, and… you can have Kikyo. No holding back."

"But… Kagome I love you!"

"You should've told me. It's too late now. I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that!"

She sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry, Inu-kun, but I love Ken'ichi."

"That's not fair!"

Those three simple words pissed Kagome off.

"You want to about what's not fair?" She screamed. "What's not fair is you sneaking off in the middle of the night too go love Kikyo! What's not fair is you kicking me all the time when I'm down! What's not fair is every time you call me weak, stupid, or pathetic! What's not fair is when I came home crying to my mother about you! What's not fair is how many tears I've shed over you! What's not fair is you picking Kikyo over me time and time again! So don't you dare talk to me about what's not FAIR!"

By the time she was done she was panting in gulps of air and everyone was in the hallway.

Still panting, she said, "I'm happy now! Ken'ichi makes me happy! He's everything you never were! So just-just go back too the feudal era! Go back to your dead, clay-pot girlfriend!"

She could hear her mother gasp, Kagome couldn't blame her, she shouldn't have said that. But she was so mad, she just didn't give a damn.

All Inuyasha said was, "Low blow."

"Your point?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Just- fine. I'll leave. I'm sorry I pissed you off and broke your heart. See you tomorrow."

With that said, he left.

Kagome was so worn out, she slid too the floor.

Strong arms picked her up, and she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ken'ichi." Kagome said.

"I love you, too." Kenichi replied.

"Thanks,"

"For…?"

"Being you."

Ken'ichi went into Kagome's room and set her down on her bed. He lifted the covers and put them on top of Kagome.

Ken'ichi was going to leave, but was stopped by Kagome's voice saying, "Wait! Don't leave, stay!"

Ken'ichi hesitated. "I don't know… Would that be okay with? With your mom, I mean."

"She won't care."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Okay…"

He walked back over too Kagome's bed and got under the warm blankets. Kagome cuddled up too Ken'ichi, and he put his arms around her.

Everything was silent.

Until a half-asleep Kagome whispered too a wide-awake Ken'ichi, "G'night, Kenny, love ya."

Chuckling, he asked, "Kenny?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then. Love you, too. Now go to sleep!"

"Yes, momma."

Ken'ichi glared at her.

Kagome didn't notice because she had fallen asleep.

Eventually so did Ken'ichi.

Sunlight streamed in through Kagome's window when Ken'ichi woke up.

With empty arms.

/Where'd she go?/

#Check the note on your pillow, stupid.#

/Who the HELL are you?/

#Your conscious.#

/I'm Serious!/

#I'm not.#

/No shit./

#Nope.#

/Who are you?/

#You don't want to know.#

/Yes I do./

#Fine. You asked for it.#

/Yes, yes I did./

#Smart-ass. I swear your just like me. Well, you are my incarnate, after all.#

/W-what?/

#Told you ya didn't want too know. Now, read the damn note!/

/Fine, fine, alright! So pushy…/

#Damn straight!#

Ken'ichi looked and, sure enough, there was a note on Kagome's pillow.

It read,

Dear Ken'ichi,

Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but Inuyasha stopped by and wouldn't leave me alone until I got up.

But I did kiss you on the cheek. I swear to god, you could sleep through a storm!

See ya in a week,

Kags ;

Aloud, he said, "Well that was sweet…"

In his head, Ken'ichi heard Bankotsu say, #Ugh, I know. I've had girls do that to me before. The sex was great, the girls… not so much. Don't get me wrong, they were hot, but they were just too…#

/Sweet?/ Ken'ichi supplied.

#That too. They were also too shy.#

Ken'ichi snorted. /That's the last thing Kagome is./

Ken'ichi could hear the smirk in Bankotsu's voice. #I know.#

-With Kagome-

Kagome had just left the house and was now inside the well house.

Jumping into the well she was surrounded by a familiar blue light when she thought, ~I hope Kenny-san's not gonna be mad at me for leaving him for a week with just a note for a goodbye.~

=I'm sure he will not be. He's not that kind of person.=

~You know what, Midoriko? As usual, your right!~

Climbing out of the well, Kagome inhaled. ~Ahh… Pure air!~

And then Kagome was hid hardly on the back of the head, and she blacked out.

Kagome woke up with a killer headache in a dark room.

~Ugh, Midoriko what the hell happened?~

"What…? Where am I?" Kagome groggily asked herself.

"You're in our hide out."

~What? Hey I know that voice its Bankot- wait how the hell?~

"I'm sure you're probably wondering how- or why im here again, right?"

"Read my mind."

He laughed. "Well, to be honest, the reason is you."

"M-me?"

"That's right."

"Why me?"

"Think about it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stubborn like that!

"I know that."

"Than why the hell did you ask?"

"Damnit, you're a little spit fire, aren't ya?"

"Damn straight."

"The language!"

"Oh, and your one too talk!"

"I know, right?"

"Smart-ass."

"Say my name."

~Shit Ken'ichi and Bankotsu are just alike! I don't know if I can handle two of them…~

"Who's just alike?"

"Shit! I said that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Don't pay attention too me!"

"It's kind of hard not too, what with those big-"

"Big brother! Your not supposed too be nice too the whore!"

It was Jakotsu.

"I am not a whore!" Kagome yelled.

"So you like too think…" Jakotsu retorted.

"Takes one too know one!" Kagome replied slyly.

"You did not just call me a whore!"

"Yes I did."

"Bitch!"

"That's me."

"Damnit, you're just as annoying as Ban-chan!"

"I know."

~Strangely enough… I could get used too this… Is that a bad thing?~

* * *

Hey peoples^^! I'm _back!_ And i'm super super proud of myself for making my longest chapter EVER! And i'm think of changing the story's title to '**Strange Fate****' **What'cha think?

Do you like the chapter?

Yes? No?

Who do you think should be with Kag-chan?

Ken'ichi? Bankotsu? A threesome? Love triangle?

Have any ideas for the next chapter? Because i need those DESPERATLY!

You want a quiker update?

**_REVEIW__!_**

Okay?

Oh, and thank you so much too...

_Lilygirl101_

_Yuti-chan_

_Tempest 78_

_Epitomeofdeath_

and...

And a SPECIAL thank to _Yuti-chan _for giving me an IDEA!

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please

**RIVEIW!**

I love too hear kind words^^

Love always,

Kenshingirlxoxo652^^


	4. Chapter 4: Life as a Prisoner

**Ok, ok, so I am listening to Namie Amuro, drinking diet coke and I are COMPLETELY ready to type the chapter that you've all been waiting for. And I'm **_**so**_** sorry that it took so long to update again, I mean, I just kept putting it off again and again. What can I say? I'm lazy. Any-hoo, I've had a long enough break and I'm gonna try to keep updating every other week or something, but don't give your hopes up. **

Kagome felt...

Like a prisoner.

Which is exactly what she was. And it's also what Jakotsu made a point to say she was.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Kagome and the Band of Seven were walking to get some Sake. Kagome wiped sweat the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and the ran up to Jakotsu. She had always thought him to be the nicest of the group. Well... as nice as The Band of Seven gets. When she caught up to him, he gave her hard glare when he glanced at her. He then just looked in front of him. They walked in silence, until..._

"_Wench, you are our prisoner and are to act as such!" Jakotsu said out of absolutely nowhere._

_Kagome replied with, "What's with trying to sound like Sesshomaru?"_

"_What? How dare you confuse me with that ice prick!"_

"_Jakotsu?"_

"_Huh? What, Wench?"_

"_That..." she paused._

"_Yes?"_

"_Made no sense."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because, I said you _sounded_ like Fluff-sama, not that you _were_ him. Dumbass."_

"_Oh my gosh, your so righ- Hey, who're you calling dumbass?"_

"_You,"_

"_Bitch!"_

"_I cannot tell tell you how much that means to me."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Kagome laughed at the memory. She and Jakotsu were driving the other members of the band of seven up the freaking wall with their arguing, and she knew it to.

"What the hell are _you _laughing about?"

_Think of the devil and he shall appear_, Kagome thought with a sigh.

Putting on a goofy grin, she said, "Hello, Jakotsu! How are you today?"

Was it her absolute first priority to make his life a living hell? Damn straight!

"I was doing fine until I started talking to _you."_

Kagome was positive that it was his first priority also.

"You talking to me is the highlight of your life, and you know it." She smirked and in return, he glared at her.

"No, the highlight of my life is-"

"Shut up, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu snapped.

Jakotsu looked at his leader with shock.

"Wh-what Brother-sama?"

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu the hardest glare he could muster. "You heard me, Jakotsu. Shut the hell up!"

Looking back and forth at the two friends, she walked to Bankotsu and said, "W-wait, I'm confused. I've never seen you so angry at Jakotsu... What's wrong?"

Bankotsu kept glaring at Jakotsu. His tone of voice softer, he said, "It's nothing, Kagome. Don't worry about it." To Jakotsu, voice hard again, he said, "You bastard, you know she's a miko and life is precious to her, and you would still _dare _to say that to her?"

"S-say what, Brother-sama?" Jakotsu squeaked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jakotsu! You know _exactly _what you were gonna say to her!"

In his guilt, Jakotsu suddenly found the ground _very _interesting.

"I'm sorry, Brother-sama. I won't say that to Kagome again."

"Don't apologize to _me, _apologize to the one you were being rude to!"

Jakotsu turned to Kagome and said, "I'm very sorry, Kagome. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Kagome stared at Jakotsu with wide eyes, shocked.

_Did he just... apologize to me? _

Her eye softened. "It's ok, Jakotsu. Besides, I don't even know what you were going to say, so it's alright." She smiled at him.

Kagome didn't know what Jakotsu was going to say to her, but the rest of The Band of Seven did. He was going to tell her that the highlight of his life was killing people. They couldn't blame him, killing was the highlight of all their lives. But that also didn't make it right; after all, she was a miko.

"Go on ahead, everybody." Said Bankotsu to the Band of Seven.

His reply was murmurs of, "Yes, big brother."

They all started walking ahead. Kagome started following them, when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"You stay here." She heard Bankotsu murmur.

Looking back him, she noticed he looked slightly upset. She then remembered all of what happened just then.

Suddenly, Kagome embraced Bankotsu tightly with tears in her eyes. She knew he was surprised by this action, so she explained. "That... was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, Bankotsu."

He just grunted, and said, "Don't mention it, Ka-go-me."

He hugged her back.

*****WITH KEN'ICHI*****

"Heyyyyyyyy! Ken'ichi! Over here!"

Ken'ichi heard his name and turned around to see a group of girls waving at him. He sighed.

Ken'ichi was at school, which, without Kagome, was his second hell. Seriously. The rude teachers, the terrible food at lunch, and _especially _his needy fan club who seemed to always be stalking him. Yes, he had a fan club. An annoying one, at that.

Living Kagome's house was wonderful, though. Kagome's mother cooked for him (which was delicious every time), Gramps (which Sota had _insisted _he called Kagome's grandfather) taught him all about mikos, which helped him understand Kagome a bit more, and Sota was the little brother he never had.

Now, if he could only get the voice in his head to shut up, his life would almost be great. Err... minus the fan club.

_#What the hell are complaining about, Smart-ass? At least you weren't abused as a child!#_

_~Annnnnnnnd? Your point being?~_

_#My point is that you shouldn't be complaining when people have had it worse than you, so shut the hell up already.#_

_~Wow.~_

_#What?#_

_~I've never heard you say something so heart warming... You marsh mellow, you!~_

_#Call me that again, and I'll make sure to send you a few more memories of mine.#_

Ken'ichi gulped.

_#That's what I thought, Barbie Doll.#_

Coming back to the real world, Ken'ichi waved to his obsessive fans. He was rewarded with squeals. Something just _so_ appealing to his ears. Not.

****WITH KAGOME AND THE B.O.S.*****

Suikotsu was stirring dinner while everyone one else talked/argued. In the arguing colum we would have Kagome and Jakotsu. Yes, they were at it _again._ Bankotsu _finally_ interrupted their meaningless quarrel about 'if the world goes round'.

"Give it a rest you two. What does it matter if the world goes round when we are all here on firm ground?"

Both Kagome and Jakotsu grumbled under their breath, but stopped arguing.

After this was silence. Which was broken by Kagome.

"So... I believe this is what they call an awkward silence."

Silence. Then...

Booming laughter.

Shouts of, "That was a good one!" "Damn, Bankotsu, you sure know how to pick 'em!" and, "She's the best entertainment we've had in forever!" and, from Jakotsu, "Damn wench! Thinks she's so funny!" were heard.

When everybody calmed down, Renkotsu asked, "So... What now?"

"I can sing!" Jakotsu said with a big grin.

"NO!"

Jakotsu frowned.

Everybody (minus Kagome) had heard Jakotsu's singing before, and did _not_ want to hear it again.

Then Bankotsu said, "Actually, Jakotsu, that's not such a bad idea."

Everyone gaped at him.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow while Jakotsu said, "You see? Big-brother notices talent when he sees it!"

Bankotsu bit his lip. "Umm... No, Jakotsu, not you. Kagome should sing to us."

Kagome squealed. "What? What do you mean 'Kagome should sing? I can't sing!"

"I have to agree with that one." Jakotsu mocked.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jakotsu, can it. Kagome, put your tongue back in your mouth or I'll have to do it for you."

Equally grossed out, both Kagome and Jakotsu shouted, "EWWWWW!"

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "Kagome, I think we would all like you sing a song for us."

Kagome looked around as each member of the group nodded in response.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess I have no choice in the matter, do i?"

Jakotsu snorted. "You're a prisoner; of _course_ you don't have a choice. So sing already!"

"Alright, alright! Jeeze..."

Kagome closed her eyes, sucked in a gulp of air, and sang.

"_**Tell me what the rain knows.**__**  
**__**O, are these the Tears of Ages**_

_**That wash away the Wolf's Way**__**  
**__**And leave not a trace of the day?**_

_**Tell me what the rain knows**__**  
**__**O, is this the flood of fortune**_

_**That pours itself upon me?**__**  
**__**O, see how I drown in this sea**_

_**Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive **__**  
**__**Your fur is on fire**__**  
**__**The smoke turns the whole sky raven black**__**  
**__**And the world upon your back will crack...**_"

She then hummed a melody to go with it.

"_**Where will you go**__**  
**__**Now you've no home?**_

_**Let the rain wash away your last days...**_"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to sse the awed faces of the Band of Seven.

Bankotsu was the first to recover. Kagome... that.. was beautiful."

Then Renkotsu. "Finally, a voice I wouldn'tmid hearing all the time."

Next is Suikotsu. "Kagome, did you write that?"

Kagome nodded her head in reply.

She was surprised when she heard Jakotsu say, "Not to bad, wench. I'm sorta impressed. Emphasis on the_ sorta_!"

"He he... thanks guys."

_I'm starting to feel more and more at home and relaxed here... Oh, Sango, what would you think of me?_

**Do you all love me again? I hope so, because i love you! I love:**

_Lilygirl101_

_Yuti-chan_

_Tempest 78_

_Epitomeofdeath_

_Fairy Demon26_

_BankotsuRocks_

_BigBangTOPisVIP_

_Pri-Chan 1410_

_Youkai Ninga Of The Night_

_XquizitSimplicity_

_Kobato-hime_

**And wow, this chick(or are you a guy?) reviewed for every chapter! Which is y she(or he) gets a Bankotsu plushi! And so does **_BankotsuRocks _**for saying that Bankotsu rocks, because hell yea, he not only rocks, but he kicks ass XD But any-hoo, i also love:**

_XRiri-tanX3**!**_

**Thank you all so much for reviewing for my story! Really, thank you. Your the only reason i'm motivated to keep this story up and running. And i really do love you all! I looked at all my reviews and they made me so happy because it's awesome to know that you all love the story that i work sorta-hard on. i say sorta hard because i don't update as much as i would like to T~T Which reminds me, if you didn't read my apology letter at the beginning of the chapter, please do so. Alright, i will TRY to update more often. I cannot promise anything tho. **

**Feel free to ask me any question in the review you leave(because you love me) because i WILL answer. And here are my questions that i need you to answer:**

_Did you like the chapter?_

_Yes or no?_

_Who should Kagome end up with?_

_Bankotsu, Ken'ichi, or do u want a threesome between all three? Love Triangle? Or, dare i ask, do u want Kagome 2 fall in love wit Inuyasha and them be the pairing? _

_hav any ideas you would like to tell me 2 make this story more intrusting for you?_

_if you have an idea, it would not only help me, but i hop it would help you enjoy the story more^^_

**Those are the questions i NEED you to answer,**

**Ok, well, i worked hard, and i am now gonna go crash.**

**Good night everybody, and always remember that i love you!**

_**The authoress you absolutely adore,**_

_**KenshinGirlxoxo652**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Price

"Inuyasha, slow down already!"

Inuyasha heard Sango call his name and stilled his rapid running.

"Huh? What?"

Finally catching up to the hanyou, Sango bent over with her elbows resting on her thighs for support, attempting to catch her breath. Miroku and Shippo did the same.

"Slow," She panted one last time and straightened her spine, standing up straight, "the freak down! We understand that you want to find Kagome, we all do! Just slow down a little, ok? Geeze…"

Clenching his fist, Inuyasha asked, "Slow down? Kagome is only Kami knows where, and you want me to slow the fuck down?"

Miroku sighed. "As Miss Sango said, we understand that you want to find Miss Kagome, but we will not be able to search at the fullest of our abilities if we do not rest."

"Tch, whatever. Set up camp, I suppose." Inuyasha hissed. Jumping up into a tree, he sulked and grumbled about '_weak fucking humans' _and _'if Kagome's hurt, I just know I'll get blamed, just watch'_.

Sango and the rest of Inutachi just left Inuyasha to his own devices and set up camp for the night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Jakotsu, come on, don't be a jerk!"

"Who're you calling a jerk, bitch?"

"You, ya jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

"Whore!"

Bankotsu rubbed his temples as an attempt to sooth the oncoming headache working its way into his skull.

"It takes one to know one!"

"Do you know how old and _used _that saying is?"

"As old and _used _as you?"

"Why, you little munchkin!"

"Giant!"

"Elf!"

"Teme!"

"Prune!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

Finally having enough of their petty arguing, Bankotsu screamed, "ENOUGH, YOU TWO!"

Kagome and Jakotsu both, wisely, quieted down at Bankotsu's command.

"My apologies, Onii-sama."

"Sorry, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smirked.

Grabbing Kagome's chin between his thumb and index finger, he said, "Jakotsu, leave us."

Jakotsu silently left Bankotsu's chambers, hoping Kagome would get punished.

When Jakotsu left, Kagome rambled, "H-hey, Bankotsu, why'd you send Jakotsu away? Is it because we were arguing? Do you want me to go too? If so- eek!"

Kagome squeaked when she felt warm lips crash onto hers. Taking advantage of her open mouth, Bankotsu plunged his tongue into her wet cavern.

Kagome pulled away in surprise.

And then…

"Y-you, ugh, YOU JERK! That was my first kiss, you pervert!"

"Kagome, my dear, I think your stay here has become just a little to welcome, don't you think?"

"N-no, not really. But it's not _unwelcome, _either."

Bankotsu sighed. "Kagome, I'm trying to make you see the nice guy in me, but if you keep arguing with Jakotsu like you are now…" He let the threat hang idly in the air.

Kagome gulped. "B-but I'm not the only-"

"And Jakotsu will get his warning too, don't worry. It just won't be so nice." He winked at her, effectively making her resemble a tomato.

Gaining back her wits, Kagome retorted, "Oh? And who, may I ask, said that it was nice?"

"I did, and what's the point of asking if you can ask when you already gonna ask?"

"What?"

He sighed. "Nothing, forget it."

He grabbed Kagome's waist and brought her next to him to lie on his silk covered bed.

A comfortable silence settled between the miko and the mercenary, leaving them both to their thoughts.

~_Hmm… he wants to show me his nice side, huh? I think… I think it's working… I wonder… am I developing feelings for Bankotsu to? Oh, Kami, no! I don't want Ken'ichi and Bankotsu to go through what I did with Kikyo and Inuyasha! But… what the hell do I do?~_

Thinking of a song that matched her thoughts exactly, she mentally sang to herself.

~ _My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you~

Hearing Kagome humming some unknown melody, Bankotsu's curiosity was spiked. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"What's that you're singing? Or, humming, if you wanna be more precise."

Kagome's mouth dropped in surprise. "W-what?"

"You were humming something. What was it?"

"I-I was humming something?"

Bankotsu growled in frustration. "Yes, god damnit, you were humming something. Now for the last god damned time; What was it?"

"O-oh, it was a song."

"What's the song?"

"T-the song?"

~_Crap! What do I tell him? If he finds out I'm in love with Ken'ichi too… Oh, I don't even want to think about what will happen!_~

Deciding to be honest, she answered told him. "_So in love with two _by Mikaila."

"Hmm…"

And the silence returned when Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

~_Whew! That was a close one!_~

Kagome went back to thinking about her situation- minus the songs.

~_Ok, ok, think Kagome. What do you like about Ken'ichi and Bankotsu? Ok, for one thing, they in no way resemble Inuyasha. Secondly, they're both sexy, but then again, I've never really cared about appearences. It is a bonus, though. Aww, hell! I… just don't know what to do. I need… Some quality mother daughter time! Yeah, that's what I need! But, wait… I'm a prisoner… Maybe Bankotsu will let me go back home, though… I'll ask him!_~

"Hey… Bankotsu?"

He looked at her, letting her know he was listening. "Hai?"

"I was wondering… could I maybe go back to my ti- village?"

He looked like… he was actually considering it. This caused a big smile to make its way to Kagome's face.

#_Hmm… I don't know…_# He sat up and scratched his chin thoughtfully. #_She __**is **__my prisoner after all, but…_# He looked back her. #_Ah, screw it. If I get a smile like that… Why the hell not?_#

"Fine."

"Oh, come on, i- Wait, what?"

"You can go back to your ti-village." He smirked at the blush on her face.

Finally processing that he was going to let her go back home, she squealed and threw herself into Bankotsu's arms.

#_Now how did I know she was gonna do that?_#

"But…"

She pulled back. "'But…' what?"

He smirked. "Your going back home comes at a price."

"Oh?"

He brought his face close enough to where she could feel his warm breath fan across her lips when he spoke. "Oh."

She shivered at the smirk he gave her.

Getting an idea, she replied with a smirk of her own.

She grabbed his arms and flipped him on his back and straddled his waist, effectively pinning him down. She brought her face closer to his- but not close enough to where their lips were toughing. She would tease him.

"And what is this price you speak of?" She asked, her voice low and slightly seductive. It turned him on. She could feel it- No, really, she could _feel _it, because _it _was pressing against her womanhood, making her moan.

Bankotsu's smirk got bigger, as did his erection.

"I want… a kiss."

"That's it? I was expecting something more grand, but I'm not complaining, either."

Bringing her lips closer to his, she heard him say, "Ah, ah, ah! Don't be so quick to assume, my feisty miko. I want a kiss, but… I want everything you've got put into that kiss, and," He gestured to their position, "I see you have a lot to put into it."

"Hmm… maybe."

Closing the remaining distance between them, she moved her lips against his in a steady manner.

"You can do better than that, Kagome."

Suddenly determined, Kagome plunged her tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues rubbed against each other, earning Bankotsu a moan from his favorite miko. It wasn't long before they were fighting for dominance over the very passionate kiss. Kagome surrendered herself to him, just to see what he would do. He flipped her onto _her _back, with _him _on top.

Deciding to let her breath, he kissed her neck instead. Kagome moaned again when he nipped at the silky flesh on her neck.

"Kagome?"

She moaned, telling him she was listening.

"We should stop. I want you to be mine when you're _mine_. Heart, soul, _and _body."

Kagome nodded and kissed the star on his forehead, making him sigh with content. He laid his head on her breasts, using them as pillows.

"Do you think you could go home tomorrow?" Bankotsu asked

She thought about it and said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay _one_ more night."

With that said, he fell into a peaceful sleep. Kagome eventually did the same, with her last thought being:

~_Sango… what am I going to do? I think… I think… Oh, I don't know what to think. Is that the problem? Am I really the wench Inuyasha says I am?_~

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo! Kenshingirlxoxo652 in the house! And that was lame XD But i'm ok with that. Ok, ok, so the song Kagome thought/hummed is _'So in love with two' _by Mikaila. It's a good song, so check it out^^ Yes, i did input some japanese into this, so if your wondering what any of it means, the translations are at the_ very _bottom^^ And wooooow, 33 reviews! I am SO happy! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to:**

_Lilygirl101_

_Yuti-chan_

_Tempest 78_

_Epitomeofdeath_

_Fairy Demon26_

_BankotsuRocks_

_BigBangTOPisVIP_

_Pri-Chan 1410_

_Youkai Ninga Of The Night_

_XquizitSimplicity_

_Kobato-hime_

___XRiri-tanX3_

___Fallen-Angel-san_

___sexydork_

___knifethrower_

___XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX_

___AliceMarieSwan_

___kagz-and-sesshy_

___InsaneChickGoneMad_

**If i missed anyone, please tell me^^**

**Hey, _Kagz-and-sesshy, _in your last review, you said... that i sucked T~T I was kinda wondering why? Or were you just playing around?**

**Any-hoo, i just read this awesome story by Tempest 78! It's called _The Captive_! True, it has a character death and rape, making it a sad story, but it's awesome, none the less^^ So you should check it out!**

**Ok, i won't ramble like i did last time, but i do have some questions:**

_Are you guys okay with a love triangle? Because that's where im thinking of going, but i'm not sure._

_Do you eventually want a lemon in this story?_

**OK, i'm done^^ See ya'll, and i love you all! Without you, i would have absolutly NO motivation, so thank you so much for reviewing or even just reading!**

**The authoress that hopes you all love and adore her,**

_**Kenshingirlxoxo652**_

**Peace out, pimps! XD**

**Translations:**

**Onii-sama**- A respectfull way of saying big-brother

**Usuratonkachi-** fucking idiot

**Teme-** a rude way of saying 'you!' or 'bastard!'

**Hai- **yes

**Kami- **God


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

**Strange fate**

**Written by Kenshingirlxoxo652**

**Chapter 6: The Dearly Departed and Determination**

Walking out of the well house, Kagome sighed. When, oh, when did her life become so complicated? She knew when her _life_became complicated; she was just clueless as to when her _love_life got tangled.

_~I wonder,_Kagome thought, _was it when Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the mix or was it when Bankotsu found me? Oh, well, that's what I'm here for. There's nothing like some good, free counseling from the woman who gave birth to you.~_

Bankotsu had been very generous and patient when taking her to the well. Kagome knew he questioned what the _fuck_she was doing at a well, but he was generous enough not to pry.

Jakotsu's punishment, she had found out, was to clean out the storage room, (that was right next to Bankotsu's room) and make it into a bedroom for her. It wasn't just like cleaning a room, though. It was sorta like cleaning out a graveyard. After all, it was 'The storage room'. Kagome didn't even want to _imagine_what the Band of Seven put in a storage room. He had to make the furniture by hand, too.

Kagome shivered at the horror of something like that and was grateful that all Bankotsu had done was stolen her first kiss.

Walking through the front door to her house, Kagome sighed in content at the fuzzy feeling she had of being home once more.

Kagome called, "Hey, Okaa-san, Ojii-san, I'm hooooooome!"

Trekking lazily up the stairs and into her room, she set down the yellow backpack she always brought with her to the feudal era. Frowning, she gently prodded a hole on the side of the once healthy bag and sighed.

~_Oh, well, I guess it's time to get a new book bag. It was good while it lasted.~_

After emptying the contents of the travel bag, she chunked it into the garbage can that was beside her desk.

"You were very good to me, my dear, dear yellow bag, but now it is time for thy to move on." She prayed softly.

Hearing the door to her room open, she turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway, sending a prayer to the faithful bag as well.

"I hope thy has a wonderful time in Book-Bag Heaven." Kagome's mother whispered wistfully.

Yes, the saying 'like mother, like daughter' could not be more true at that moment.

Opening her arms wide for her daughter as an invite for comfort, which Kagome took, Shiori said, "Welcome home, Kagome. And I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, mom. I only remember not liking it for one reason, and that was because it always made me hungry."

"The color reminded you of a banana, correct?" She guessed.

"Yes, very much. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to go with Ken'ichi to get a new bag, huh?" Kagome giggled and pulled away from her mother's comforting embrace.

Shiori smiled at her only daughter's antics. "Speaking of Ken'ichi, he should be coming home soon. You're not really gonna wear your school uniform to go on a date, are you? I realize you're fond of your uniform, but i had no idea you liked it _that_much. And then, after your date, we can talk about what's _really_on your mind."

Kagome smiled. ~_The one person who's always been able to read me like a book is Okaa-san.~_

"Thanks, mom."

Kagome's mother scoffed. "And you're thanking me, _because…_? I'm your mother, Kagome; it's my job to give you comfort when you need it. And I cherish my job very much, I'll have you know." And she walked out the door with a smile on her face.

Laughing, Kagome walked to closet to find something to wear.

Deciding on what she was going to wear, Kagome walked into her room to change. She had decided on a tight fitting black Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, and a pair of gray skinny jeans, with her grey five star converse.

Observing herself in the mirror, she mentally patted herself on the back.

~_I look pretty damn fine, if I do say so myself.~_

Hearing whistling behind her, Kagome quickly turned to Ken'ichi checking her out.

~_And he's not even trying to hide it, the perv!_~

Suddenly Kagome was being embraced by buff arms. "It's been so long, Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "It's been two weeks, silly."

"Oh, but with the horrifying fan clubs, it seems like it's been years."

Kagome pulled back slightly- Just enough to look at Ken'ichi's face.

"Fan clubs?"

He nodded. "Yes, fan clubs. Yours and mine."

Kagome raised a delicate brow. "I have a fan club?"

Ken'ichi laughed. "Apparently, yes."

"Oh, wow. That's…" Kagome searched for a word that suited the out-of-nowhere news. "Um... strange?"

"How's it strange? A beautiful woman like you deserves one, no matter how annoying. It's kind of funny, actually. Our fan clubs are always going at each other's throats."

"That's not funny, Ken'ichi."

"Bankotsu seems to think so."

Kagome pulled out ken'ichi's embrace in shock. "B-Ba-Bankotsu?"

Ken'ichi smirked. "Yea, B-Ba- Bankotsu." He teased.

=_Do not forget i am in your mind as well, Daughter.=_

"Midoriko? Oh, i forgot you were there, didn't i?"

=_Yes, you i would refrain from speaking to me aloud, Daughter. The boy will think you strange._=

Sure enough, Ken'ichi was looking at Kagome like she had grown two heads.

~_Oh, he already thinks i'm strange, anyways._~

"Who were you just talking to, Kags?"

"My incarnate. You're not the _only_ reincarnation here, ya know." She said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

Ken'ichi's eyes got a playful hue in them. Bowing down, he said, "My mistake, oh great one." He stood up straight. "And just out of nowhere, I was wondering what you were doing all dressed up."

Kagome snorted unattractively. "If you consider _this_," She gestured to her casual outfit, "fancy, I seriously question your sense of fashion."

He gave her a dry look. "Just answer the question, Kagome."

Kagome sniffled in a dramatic manor. "You remember my yellow book-bag?"

"Remember? Um... yea."

She wiped her eyes. "Well, I-it's in Book-Bag Heaven."

Ken'ichi stared at her for a while and then suddenly busted out laughing. Not before long, he was rolling on the floor laughing.

Kagome glared. If looks could kill, Ken'ichi would _so SO __be_ dead ten times over.

"It. Is. Not. Funny!"

"Y-yes i-i-it is!" he stuttered out between laughs.

Seeing Kagome's glare, Ken'ichi stopped laughing immediately. He stood up and said, "Kags, I was just joking."

"Well, like I said, it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll buy you a new one, alright?"

Walking up to him, the satisfied miko smiled in a sickly-too-sweet way and pinched his cheeks. "You're such a gentleman!"

Ken'ichi blushed. "Yea, yea, whatever. Ok, well, I gotta go, crazy woman..."

She paused at the door way to look back at him with a smirk. "And its why I drive _you_ crazy."

He got a smirk of his own. "According to Bankotsu, I'm not the _only _one you drive crazy."

Her eyes widened with surprise. _Ken'ichi, what the hell do you mean?_

He walked right past her saying, "You _will _be mine. I won't lose to a killer from five hundred years ago."

_But the question is, Ken'ichi, have you already?_

She sighed.

"Huh. So. That's where you've been all this time."

She jumped and turned to face her window, keeping in the shriek that almost made its way to her mouth.

There sat Inuyasha on the window ledge, in all his pissed off glory.

She sighed, _why can't I ever just have a break from this idiot?_

"Hello, Inuyasha."

And of course, he started immediately. "What the _fuck, _Kagome? Seriously? Is that were you've been? With _Bankotsu_? Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and I have been really worried! In fact, we've been searching high and low for your useless ass, wasting valuable jewel shard time!"

She huffed. "The jewel shards will wait!"

He glared. "But Naraku won't."

Her glare faltered into a look of shock.

"Don't tell me... you forgot, didn't you?"

She quietly walked to her bed and slowly sank down.

She didn't see it, but his gaze softened. He was tempted to haul his ass next to her and wrap his arms around the fragile girl, but his pride wouldn't let him. So he settled for putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome... this... it isn't just about you. It's about all of us. Think about all of the lives that have been taken... Koga and Sango's clan... Miroku's curse... Shippo's parents... They all need closure. Naraku needs to _die, _and Kagome, you're the only one that can do that. Not me, Sesshomaru, and _defiantly _not Kikyo."

"Ha. Whatever, that's not what you've always told me."

He looked away. "Someone knocked some sense into me..."

"Really? Who?"


	7. Chapter 7: A Dream

She looked at Inuyasha with evident curiosity written all over her face. "Really? Who?"

He looked at the setting sun, then back to Kagome. He smirked. "No one in particular."

And then, after jumping out the window and into the well house, he was gone. Kagome growled and glared at the floor, wishing she could violently bash Inuyasha's head into it. Crossing her arms with a huff, she thought, _that friggin' bastard! Not telling me was just cruel of him!_

She sighed and her glaring ceased as the breath left her lips. Coming to the decision not to just stand up in her room alone, she made her way down the steep stairs and plopped onto the couch next to her mother, who was idly flipping channels with the remote to the TV. Kagome watched the black box that would flash every time her mother would change the channel, until it blinked and turned a dead black. Shiori turned to her daughter with a smile.

"I knew you'd come!" she said in sing-song voice. "What can my experience as a daughter and mother do for you, my beautiful Kagome?"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. Getting serious, she confided, "Mom… I don't know what to do…"

Shiori snorted and crossed her arms. "Well duh, otherwise you wouldn't be here, my precious."

Kagome glared. "Will you quit acting like the sarcastic prophetess in that silly television show you like? I need my _mom._"

Shiori sighed. "Let me guess, you've reached that stage every teenage girl does: you don't know which boy to choose."

Kagome nodded and looked down, sighing. She brought her knees to her large chest. "I just… their both so… I- they're so different, yet so alike… Bankotsu's bold and pushes to his limits, but Ken'ichi is sweet and cares what you think. Sometimes I think he's the side that Bankotsu never showed to anyone."

The elder woman nodded, soaking in the information just revealed. Then she snapped as a solution popped into her head. "You love them both… and they both love you…" she smirked. "You're my daughter; you're smart enough to know where this is going."

Kagome blanched as she had a picture in her head… Being squished in the middle of a Ken'ichi and Bankotsu man sandwich _would _be quite… delightful. With Bankotsu's experience in bed and Ken'ichi inexperienced hands figuring out her body… Uh-oh… Woman boner! She mentally shook the image out of her head and cursed her mother for plotting such an idea in her head. Speaking of, where had the woman gone?

Kagome growled at the spot once reserved by her mother. ~_damn woman! Sneaking off like that! _ ~

Kagome sighed. It was strange, she missed Bankotsu already. Her forlorn face instantly brightened as the imaginary light bulb in her head dinged and lit up. Easy solution: She could go to the well while Ken'ichi was out!

She placed her feet back onto the ground and stood, turning to leave out the door… Only to bump into a rock hard chest. She blinked in a daze, processing why that wall was there. She looked up and saw that it wasn't a wall, only the very one captivating her thoughts. She swallowed quietly.

"H-hey…" she squeaked out.

He smirked and looked around at their surroundings as Kagome noticed something. This… was the aura of Bankotsu, yet the body of Ken'ichi. She was brought back to her situation as the Ban'ichi (the name she gave him, seeing as he was neither Bankotsu nor Ken'ichi) plopped down in the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit, beautiful." She grimaced at the pet name. Sweet as it was, he was a mystery. Practically a stranger She knew nothing about this peculiar Ban'ichi and as far as she was concerned, he was no different from a drunken hobo on the street saying the same exact thing to her. Ignoring her instincts, which were screaming at her to run away, she sat next to him. Not close enough to touch, but not so far away to let him know she was frightened. What the hell was she so afraid of? Yes, Ban'ichi was unnatural to be what he was, but he was made of the two men she loved. How dangerous could he _be_?

Taking a closer look at him, she realized he looked like an Egyptian god. Ken'ichi and Bankotsu both were _gorgeous, _so of course the two of them put together would be insanely beautiful. Their eyes separated were like liquid sapphire gems, but Ban'ichi's eyes were like looking into the clearest, bluest ocean of any shade of blue silk. They held innocence _and_ the promise to fuck you into the ground. She shivered. His skin tone was the same as always, but softer, not having been in so many battles like Bankotsu. It held an alluring healthy glow. His hair was the deepest black she'd ever laid eyes on, noticing it's silky looking texture, she longed to touch it, but held back.

She brought her trembling hand up to his cheek and caressed it with wonder. He leaned into her palm and his lashes fluttered closed. "What _are _you? I know you can't be Bankotsu or Ken'ichi. So what are you, exactly?"

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her hand in his larger one. "I'm both. I'm still Bankotsu from the past, yet I'm the still Ken'ichi who resides here." The miko narrowed her eyes.

"How is that possible?"

He sighed and pressed her ivory hand. "I suppose I gained my memories from the past, while keeping the ones from the present. This won't last for long, Kagome, so do not fret." She whimpered. Why? Her dilemma was _finally _solved… he was perfect! Not too innocent, not too mischievous. She didn't have to feel like she was cheating them both.

He said slowly, "You do not want them to be separate?"

She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I don't know _what _the hell I want anymore." He nodded, processing the information.

He looked into her eyes, now raised from her lap. "Ken'ichi wants Bankotsu's memories gone. He does not wish to be one." She raised an eyebrow, he noted. "It is very confusing. They are both so different, that when put together, it's like a completely new person. I hear them in my head, bickering, like I am a different person as well… though I am not." He kissed the hand that he still held. "I bid you good day, Kagome."

Her blue eyes widened with fear. "N-no! Don't go, don't leave me!"

He only smiled softly.

"_Kagome… Kagome wake up… Kagome, I'm back, come on, get up. Please?" _

She squeezed her eyelids and blinked as she opened them in a daze. "W-wha…? Kenny…?"

He chuckled from his patient position on the floor. "Good morning, gorgeous." He smiled. He turned towards the running TV. "You know, if you want to make it to school, there's still time. It's only seven."

She nodded. "I see… I'll be right back then." He nodded as she stood. She took a step, and then turned around and bent down to give him a peck on the cheek, then turned towards the stairs once more to get dressed.

Slamming her bedroom door closed, a small tremble went down her spine as she leaned against the back of her door for support.

~_That… was a dream? But… it… felt so real._ ~ She shook her head side to side, causing a strand of hair to remain in the center of her face. She blew out a big puff of air, effectively removing it. ~_Of course it was a dream, silly Kagome! R-right, Midoriko?_ ~

Silence.

~_Midoriko…?_~

"Awe, fuck!" She pushed off the doorway and went to her closet to retrieve a uniform. Slipping it on quickly, she was hit with the loss of the woman in her head. She slipped into the hall then into the bathroom and took a determined look in the mirror.

~_Get a grip, Higurashi! You've only had Midoriko in your head for a few weeks, but up until that point, you were on your own! Now grow up and quit being the baka wench Inuyasha always says you are!_ ~

Teeth brushed, haired combed, and confidence boosted, she walked out of the house hand in hand with Ken'ichi… but forgot her new bag.

She groaned and yelled to the heavens, "Fuck my life!"


End file.
